Friends
by Roses Petal
Summary: Kagome transfers to Kaibara High, she starts off the year with no friends. One day, one boy decides to say something nice to her. Now, a year later she is in love with him  but she won't tell him. So he tells her first. YukiKag IYXFruitsBasket oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inu Yasha; they belong to their owners.

Bahhh! I cannot write anything – and after a year I still can't. Here's a one-shot to hopefully smooth over my transition back into writing.

I would like to say one thing, thank you to _KibaSin_ for writing great crossover one-shots because reading her one-shots really helped me to write this one. Also, I'm terribly sorry if this one-shot is jumbled and unorganized - or it doesn't make sense.

I'm using descriptions (i.e. hair color, eyes) from the anime.

* * *

Kagome sat sullenly in the student council room, staring out the window, watching the wind scatter the leaves of the tree outside. She was five minutes early for the meeting that the President had called for. On a windy day like this one, she remembered when one boy had dared to say a kind word to the new girl at school…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi had just transferred from her old high school to Kaibara. Her life had become a downward spiral after her best friend and boyfriend, Inu Yasha, had died in a motorcycle accident – he hadn't been wearing a helmet when he crashed. Rumors started to move through her old high school like a wildfire, when she sought comfort in the arms of his older brother. Things became out of control, she was harassed everyday. Kagome could not take the treatment she was getting at school anymore, she pleaded with her mother to transfer her to another school – any one away from the one she was at now.

One month later, in April, she switched schools to Kaibara High. It was the beginning of a new school year, or at least the first term of the year. It had been hard to convince her mom to let her stay by herself with a family friend, but she had. She hadn't wanted to become a burden to her mother's friend, she had decided to get a job to pay for groceries and other things. She had gotten a job at the local bookstore own by Mayuko-sensei's parents.

The first day of school had been lonely for Kagome. She hadn't known anyone and during the orientation had tried to make friends but no one had bothered to become friends with her. She had sat under a tree by herself at lunch, with her bento box on her lap, unlike the rest of the students in her classes – they hung out inside, eating lunches while chatting with friends.

By the beginning of the second of week, Kagome was starting to lose hope of every gaining friends. Then, something happened. That Friday, she accidentally tripped Kyo Sohma, one of the incredibly hot boys in her year (or so she heard from the whispers of some other girls). The people that had been with him watched as he hit the floor in surprise.

"Hey! Watch where you stick that leg of yours!" he yelled at her, his dark eyes flashing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She gasped; she had been in such a hurry to get to work. She moved to help him off the floor, "Here, let me help you."

"I don't need your help." He huffed, shaking his orange head – pushing her extended hand aside and getting up.

"Kyo, what were you doing on the floor? Trying to act like the animal you really are?" Yuki remarked as he was getting up.

"Kyo! Are you all right?" Tohru asked, worry evident in your eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kyo replied; he really didn't like seeing Tohru upset. Haru grunted at his response. Momiji stared at Kagome before offering his hand to her.

"My name is Momiji Sohma. What's yours?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he was.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She extended her hand and shook his. She had already known who he was, but that wasn't important. She felt like she had been given a chance to make some friends at last.

"I'm Yuki Sohma. You're a new student if I'm correct. How is our school treating you so far?"

_So this is Yuki Sohma… _thought Kagome; his vibrant purple eyes, drew her attention to his face – then his grey-black hair. In the boy's uniform, he looked absolutely… handsome.

"It's been great so far. I was actually thinking about joining the school's student council." She had lied through that fake smile of hers and she was sure that they didn't know better.

"Student council you say, we'll I'd be glad to accompany you to the meetings. After all, they should be starting in the next week or so." With that, he motioned for the rest of the group to leave. They all waved goodbye to Kagome and left. _I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

* * *

_Kagome looked at the clock; it was a minute before the meeting was to take place… yet, no one was there. Her curiosity grew as the clock ticked. Her head turned towards the door when she heard a slight movement behind the door. She could see the silhouette of the person behind the door. A near-silent clicking of the door signaled the person had entered the room.

"Yuki?" Kagome looked at him, wondering why he was the only one here. "Where's everyone, they're usually on time. Did something bad happen to them?"

"Don't worry Kagome, everyone is fine." Yuki assured her, taking the chair on her right. This made Kagome narrow and then widen her eyes, as the situation suddenly dawned on her.

"There wasn't even a real meeting in the first place, was there?" she asked, placing her head in her hands. She cradled her head, mumbling to herself. "Then why are you here, Yuki?"

"Well, I was the one to set up this meeting…" he began, only for Kagome to cut him off.

"You! You mean, you were the one!? Yuki, if you had just wanted to talk to me you could've just asked. I have to be at work in fifteen minutes." She sighed, having blown up at him minutes before. She sighed again, pushing back her black hair from her blue eyes. "Look, I've gotta go, so if you don't have anything important to say… I have to get to work." She pushed herself out of the chair, smoothing down her skirt.

Yuki watched her get up from her seat, his purple eyes following her as she moved towards the door. _This is my only chance…_

"Wait, Kagome!" she turned, half of her body outside of the door. Getting her attention, he stood up, "I… think… I feel something like love when I think about you," he whispered, terrified of being rejected. Kagome was shocked, barely missing his whispered confession. Hurrying, she turned away and left the room.

Yuki could've sworn he had heard a whispered "Sorry," as she left. He let himself drop back into the chair, gazing into nothing…

* * *

Kagome rushed to work, her short skirt moving as she rushed to make it on time – after all Mayuko-sensei would be there supervising today instead of her parents.

_Okay, Kagome… Almost there, just another two more blocks…_She glanced down at her wristwatch, she had five more minutes. _I can make it!_ With that thought in her head, she increased her speed until she reached the bookstore. "Mayuko-sensei. I'm here and on time." She said, out of breath, her cheeks a rosy-red from running.

"Higurashi, you're ten seconds late." Mayuko-sensei said, pointing at the clock. "Which means you will be closing up the shop."

"Darn," Kagome muttered under her breath. With that, she moved to the back of the shop and dropped off her stuff in her cubby before coming back out to the front to help the others out with customers.

* * *

"Wow, I'm tired." Tonight had been a busy night, which was quite unusual – especially since it had been a Friday night. Apparently a rumor had been circulating that Yuki Sohma was to show up at the bookstore, so members of his fan club had waited at the bookstore – eating, drinking, and reading books in the café section of the bookstore. Kagome giggled at the memory of all the girls swarming into the bookstore. She looked around the empty bookstore; it was nearly time to close the shop. It was likely that no one would show up, so Kagome decided to close the shop early. She moved to the front of the door and taped the 'Closed' sign onto the door before grabbing her things from the back room. She moved herself outside, with the large bunch of keys in her hand; she finally found the right key and locked the shop. Humming to herself, she put the bunch of keys into her backpack.

Out of no where, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Kagome, it's me, Yuki."

"Oh, Yuki, you scared me for a minute there." She smiled, turning around.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry for my outburst this afternoon… I don't know what came over me. I don't want anything to happen to our friendship as well, either." Yuki said, his hand jammed uncharacteristically in his pockets – making him almost look like an angry Kyo, except he wasn't angry. She was silent; he didn't know what to say. "Let's just forget I even said it Kagome, okay?" He had taken her silence the wrong way.

Kagome had been soaking in the conversation the whole time, she hadn't really thought about his outburst until he had brought it up. "Oh, Yuki… I didn't know you felt that way about me… Wow… Just give me a sec'…"

"Kagome, if you're uncomfortable with th–," he was cut off by Kagome, as she put her finger to his mouth to quiet him.

"I feel the same way Yuki, I have for months." She inched closer to him, standing on her tiptoes until she was hovering just next to his mouth. "I've been waiting to do this for a while now…" Then, she kissed him – slowly and passionately. At first Yuki had been shocked, now he was elated. When the two broke apart, he felt a blush spread on his cheeks.

"So, do you want to go out with me now?" he asked, innocently.

"No, of course not." She replied, hooking her arm through his.

"What?"

"I was joking, silly, of course I will."

"That's a relief."

"I know." Then, she giggled and it made him happy to know that she had giggled because of him.

* * *

So, everyone. That's it, hopefully I can now transition fully into writing chapters. I feel really bad too, a month ago, my computer crashed and I lost all my fanfiction chapters. It really made me sad too, I had lost the almost-done chapters for all the fanfiction stories I had planned to update. Now, I have to start from scratch again.

I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long to update or do anything.


End file.
